


The Biggest Among Them All

by mythicalinker



Series: The X-Rated Adventures of Stiles and Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Monster2Master.com (M2M.com) - AU, Porn Star Derek Hale, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski Has a Monster Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: The contests at first were all about of who among the universities have the best players, smartest students, and hottest guys and girls. Stiles didn't know how it came to the point where everyone gone crazy to be crowned as the guy who owned the biggest dick. UC Davis thought they already won when Scott posted his dick pic but when a student from Stanford with an account name s.wincest_law posted a short clip of what can be considered a monster cock, Stiles found himself being persuaded by his ex-girlfriend and roommates to send a video of himself.Derek already expected that his final movie with Monster2Master (M2M) Studio will be far different from what he was used to so he was not even surprise when his employer/uncle Peter asked him to do a bareback scene with the winner of  "The Biggest Among Them All: Universities Edition". What he didn't anticipate was to ride the unbelievably 12.5-inch dong of  a UC Davis student who also happened to be a blabbering twink.





	The Biggest Among Them All

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching too much porn and my unhealthy obsession with hung/huge cock! Stiles, porn star! Derek, and of course Sterek.
> 
> (Or maybe this is more of my compliance to my girlfriend's demand to write her a Sterek fic or else she will sexile me for a week.)
> 
> There will also be parts of the story where Derek, Stiles, and Peter will be referred as Tyler, Dylan, and Ian respectively. It was to emphasize that their feelings and way of thinking on that specific situation were not theirs but of the characters that they portrayed in the scene.
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"JACKSON that cock from Cornell University was like 7.5 inches. I will just embarrass myself if I send a picture of my own," Danny explained exasperatedly.

Stiles looked at his bickering roommates. Jackson for the past ten minutes was persuading (or more like forcing) his best friend Danny to send the picture of his dong. They were neither chatting anyone nor watching porn but rather in the middle of a forum battle of who among the university students have the biggest dick. It all started of who among the them have the best players, smartest students, and hottest guys and girls. Stiles didn't know how it came to that point to be honest. 

Out of curiosity, he logged in on his account at U4You.com. U4You was short for University for You, it is a website that allowed students from different universities to make anonymous accounts to discuss anything (especially vent out their complaints about their school system and shitty professors). It was a safe place because the website was maintained by a group of highly skilled students who majored on computer-related courses.

Stiles snorted when he found out that the topic of the discussion was "The Biggest Among Them All: University Edition". He was having a hard time though to find the original post because there were already a lot of posts related to the said topic. After three minutes of clicking "Show Previous Post(s)", he finally found what he was looking for.

sexy_catwoman72  
Oxford University  
Hey guys! Since we're already discussing of who among the us have the sexiest students, I was ordered by my employer to ask who among you guys have the biggest dick. I'm also curious as well. My employer said that he will offer $500 for the winner.  
Unfortunately, my boyfriend cannot join the contest since he's already working for our studio but here's the picture of his yummy disco stick that you can enjoy.

Stiles scrolled down and saw a picture of a beautiful dark-skinned cock that according to the description was a solid 8.5. He began to scroll down and the first post was from Manchester University.

areyouadultingme16  
Manchester University  
Just wanted to join the fun LMAO  
(It's six BTW)

Stiles can't help but laugh because there were many protests from others that said that a six-inch dick was very average. There were actually a lot of dick posts after that but the latest was from Harvard.

bloodydamon  
Harvard University  
@sexy_catwoman72 how can I get my $ 500 baby?

It was a picture of someone's dick that was being measured by a ruler and it was 7.5. After that there were a lot of discussions over the forum followed by other posts.

realwizard31  
Princeton University  
My magic wand is 7.5 like @bloodydamon  
@sexy_catwoman72 are we going to divide the $ 500 or would it be $ 500 each?

sexy_catwoman72  
Oxford University  
@bloodydamon in case you're the winner, I will contact you  
@realwizard31 500 will be divided among the winners

halfgreekgod_halfhuman  
Cambridge University  
@realwizard31 magic wand really?  
My sword is eight inches

realwizard31  
Princeton University  
@halfgreekgod_halfhuman the big question is... is that really yours? 

bloodydamon  
Harvard University  
Give us some proof asshole.

halfgreekgod_halfhuman  
Cambridge University  
@realwizard31, @bloodydamon Here you go bitches, happy now?

Sties laughed aloud because the picture showed the guy's cock being measured by a ruler while he held a paper saying "Cum-bridge #1".

"This is getting out of hand," Jackson grumbled walking around the room like a troubled man.

"Man, you're taking this shit too seriously for your own good," Danny retorted.

"You don't understand Danny. Whoever wins in that contest will not just have $500 but the bragging rights as well. If we win, we will have the highest chance of hooking up with the hottest students from other schools," Jackson reasoned out (unreasonably).

"Jackson, do you really think that other schools will call us 'The Land of the Big Dicks' just because we win this ridiculous contest? So what do you think will happen then? You will introduce yourself to someone and tell him that you came from UC Davis and you will expect that person to say that: 'Wow! Really? You're from UC Davis? You're schoolmates with that guy who has a huge dick, right? Oh my god, please fuck me now!' Seriously?" Stiles remarked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up Stilinski!" Jackson growled as he glared at Stiles and flapped him the finger.

Danny just chuckled in amusement enjoying his friend's shame. The Hawaiian read the new posts excitedly. He was licking his lips ogling at the pictures of those cocks keeping in mind the account names of those guys who caught his interest.

Stiles did the same and was reading the other posts when he almost choked on the juice he was drinking when he read Jackson's post.

03kingjackson  
UC Davis  
@mccallmemaybe I sucked your cock before and I believed it was 9 inches, show them what you got

mccallmemaybe  
UC Davis  
You're an asshole @03kingjackson but my girl told me it's fine so I guess...

Stiles scrolled down just before the image was loaded. This is one those rare moments that you're thankful for the slow Internet. He and Scott were closed like real brothers but he was done with those days that they were jerking-off one another.

"Damn we are leading. McCall's nine!" Jackson exclaimed happily as if he won the lottery. 

Stiles face-palmed in disappointment. There was actually a lot of pictures that were posted after that but Scott was still unbeatable until an account user named tonystark posted a picture of two dicks that were both nestled in trimmed blonde pubes that claimed they were 10.

03kingjackson  
UC Davis  
@tonystark fucking Photoshop 

bloodydamon  
Harvard University  
@03kingjackson Damn right!

Harryup  
Johns Hopkins University  
People here are idiots.  
I'm going to log out now.

(Stiles strong agreed with this one.)

ecchi_kawaii  
University of Pennsylvania  
Statistically, Caucasians' average penis size....

Stiles decided to skip reading that post but after that there were really a lot of posts demanding for more reliable proof to tonystark's claim. The account user replied after a couple of minutes by posting a video.

tonystark  
Yale University  
Just fucking play the video.

"Alright guys, I'm Tony Stark representing Yale!" Tony announced in the video that was answered with wild cheers. "I'm here in my dorm and with me are Yale's mightiest heroes," Tony said as he showed the luxurious room that was too fancy to be considered a room in a dorm. The camera focused on the floor for a few seconds then went up to focus on Tony that was now kneeling on the floor and on his sides were the monster cocks that was viewed in the video earlier.

"Are we done now?" a gruff voice asked with a hint of Aussie accent.

"Not yet. Be patient Thor though this is very embarrassing," another voice answered

"Yeah, look at these ten-inch cocks. I bet no one can beat that," Tony bragged while stroking the cocks sensually and with that the video ended.

"Damn that's hot as fuck. I'm actually thinking of transferring to Yale next semester," Danny mused.

"I am sure those guys were really porn stars that he hired. The guy was fucking rich," Jackson complained.

"And for what? For $500? That's fucking absurd," Stiles pointed out.

"For bragging rights. The guy was obviously an egomaniac who would do anything to win," Jackson explained.

Stiles wanted to comment that Jackson and the Yale guy were the same but he decided against it especially when he refreshed the page and saw another post with a video clip.

s.wincest_law  
Stanford University  
Eleven.

It was a one-word description but enough to make anyone curious. Stiles played the video of course and was shocked to see that it was straight to the point. The guy who had the monster cock was sitting on a davenport while another set of hands used a measuring tape that confirmed the cock was indeed 11 inches. The soundless video started to be fast-forwarded as the other hand began to lube the monster cock. Before Stiles can even pause the video because it was starting to make him hot, the freckled, naked back of the man who was lubing the cock earlier got on top of the guy with the huge cock. Stiles wanted to stop it but he was mesmerized especially when Mr. Freckles put the humongous member inside of his ass. The clip was almost done when Stiles noticed the word STAN and FORD that were written on the bottom's ass that was funny but not enough to soften his hard cock. Stiles looked at his other two roommates that were so enamored with the video as well. It was his perfect opportunity to run to the bathroom to calm his erection down when the door opened wide suddenly and his enraged ex-girlfriend entered the room as if she owned the place.

"Lydia?" the three guys called out in chorus, too surprised with the girl's arrival to hide the video that they're watching.

"Great. Looks like I no longer need to explain things to you," she declared as she glanced at their monitors, then she looked directly at Stiles. "Tell me Stiles, are you bigger than that guy?"

Stiles blushed and coughed in embarrassment especially with the questioning looks that Jackson and Danny were throwing at him. "Of course not! Can you see the size of that guy? I'm just your normal average---"

"Cut the crap Stiles. We both know you're not."

"Lydia that's impossible! We were with him since high school. You cannot just hide a secret that big," Jackson whined.

"But come to think of it. Stiles never took a shower with the team. Greenberg also teased Stiles for always having an erection but apparently he was still soft even back then," Danny concluded, licking his lips in anticipation. "No wonder Paige didn't want to talk about what happened between the two of you. The whole school thought you had a premature ejaculation---"

"The whole school thought what?!" Stiles asked as if scandalized. "You know what never mind," he muttered in exasperation.

"That's not important Stiles. What matters is for you to show that Sam Winchester that there was actually someone that's more superior than him," Lydia pointed out bitterly.

"So that was the guy who cheated on you with his brother then?" Stiles asked.

"Say what now?" Jackson asked as if horrified.

"To be honest, I would accept it better if that's what really happened but what he did was used me to make his brother jealous," Lydia hissed angrily.

"Ouch," Danny uttered softly but Lydia obviously heard it because she gave the Hawaiian her infamous deadly glare.

Stiles didn't know what to think about that. When he and Lydia got together, they're relationship was more of sating their sexual needs. Break-up was a mutual decision when Lydia fell in love with Jordan Parrish that Stiles accepted without any bad blood. They remained best friends and he knew he can never say no to her especially right now that Lydia looked so defeated and pathetic (but Stiles will be damned if he will admit that to her). "Alright then Lyds but I cannot promise you that I can beat him."

Stiles slowly stood up and started to have his second thoughts when he heard Jackson cursed bitterly. He didn't know where to look to be honest, Lydia was so determined, Danny looked excited, and Jackson seemed insecure and bitter. He picked the safest choice and stared at the floor. 

Stiles sighed as he lowered his pants and boxers just enough to expose his walloping cock that looked menacing even to him. The huge bulbous head was exuding sticky precum that he used to lube the entirety of his dick and stroke his dick to reach its maximum size.

"That looked even bigger than before Stiles," Lydia pointed out.

Stiles looked up and was almost embarrassed when he realized that the other three people inside the room were staring at him in different ways as he jerked-off... admiration, envy, and awareness. "S-sorry guys, I..."

"That's fine Stiles. Jackson get a ruler and Danny get that Rafael Alencar Dildo that I gave you on your birthday. Quick," Lydia ordered while setting up her phone to record everything.

Danny eagerly took out his most favorite toy from the bottommost part of his drawer then he handed it to Lydia. Jackson begrudgingly followed as well, leaving the room after he gave Lydia what was asked from him. 

"Danny, do you know where Jackson keeps his hooded sweatshirt? The one that has the UC Davis school logo in it?" Lydia asked.

Danny nodded then quickly rummaged for it while Lydia handed Stiles the ruler and the dildo. Stiles was impressed with the dildo but true enough, his cock was definitely bigger than the toy. Danny gave Stiles the sweatshirt that he wore quickly so they can just be done with it.

"I swear if I'm not dating Ethan, I will ask you to fuck me Stiles," Danny joked but there was an evident tone of seriousness in there that Stiles didn't fail to notice.

"Alright Stiles. Jack off a little then measure your cock. Then afterwards show the dildo especially the name of its owner. It can be found in the bottom, okay? Rub your cock against it to emphasize the difference. Don't worry I will not record your face," Lydia instructed. "On my cue... 3, 2, 1. Action!"

Stiles didn't know what overcame him but he spat on his hand then used it as a lube to stroke his cock. He tried to stop his hand from shaking as he measured his cock that was around 12.5 inches. He grabbed the dildo, showed Rafael Alencar's name on the camera then rut slowly against the plastic material. He was so into it that it took Lydia twice to say "cut" for him to stop.

Danny chuckled but licked his lips as he watched Stiles shamefully tucked his dick back to its confinement that formed an impressive bulge on the soft material of his pants. "You need help?"

"N-no thanks," Stiles stammered as she joined Lydia on his study table where she was busy uploading the video under his account. "Lydia! Use Danny's account instead!"

"Don't you want to get the $ 500?" Lydia asked impatiently.

Stiles kept his mouth shut because of course he wanted the prize. $500 is a big deal of money besides after he got the money, he can always delete the video or if someone asked he will just say that the guy on the video was not him but his roommate or classmate.

Batman_of_sarcasm  
UC Davis  
@s.wincest_law color me unimpressed  
@sexy_catwoman72 I only accept cash  
#12inchesandahalf

Lydia was laughing menacingly as the post started to get hundreds of reactions, shares, and comments. Unfortunately, Sam didn't reply which annoyed the hell out of Lydia. An hour passed but Sam was still unresponsive until a pissed-off Lydia left with just a simple "bye" and left Danny and Stiles alone. 

"So Stiles finally we're alone," Danny uttered playfully as he locked the door. 

Stiles swiveled his chair to face Danny who was licking his lips in anticipation. Stiles to be honest was sexually frustrated right now so he badly needed the relief that Danny was offering. He opened his legs teasingly to emphasize the impressive tent on the front of his pants. "I don't want to destroy whatever you and Ethan have."

"That's so sweet of you," Danny noted as he took of his shirt and knelt between the splayed legs of his roommate, he waited for Stiles to stop him but the latter was still. He began to caress Stiles's leg and eyed the obvious bulge between those legs. "Don't worry I have his blessing but on one condition. He will join us next time."

"If that's the case then suck me now 'cause I'm dying of blue balls here," Stiles complained half-heartedly.

Danny chuckled and kissed the bulge there as he zipped down the pants of the man who is the biggest among them all...

 

∆∆∆

DEREK was bored. He yawned as their professor started to discuss the ways on how ancient myth casted doubt on the divinity of the Bible. He is an Atheist so these things were not really relevant for his life. He just took the subject because according to his reliable source, even idiots can easily ace this subject (but the one that hinted him about it was someone who graduated as summa cum laude so he was starting to have his doubts).

He opened his email and saw that Erica sent him a video that he completely ignored because he knew it was just nonsense anyway. Another mail was from a guy that was his partner on a video two weeks ago asking him to fuck for the nth time and didn't know the meaning of 'no'. He just decided to add the guy on his spam list for his peace of mind. Being stalked by a previous scene partner was one of the downsides of being a porn star. He became one by choice because he didn't want to beg for anyone's help to support himself and of course pay for his education.

"Mr. Hale, can you give me atleast one reason why religion seems irrelevant today?" the balding professor asked hoping that this time he will ashame Oxford's number one Dean's lister.

Derek fixed his glasses and sighed as if he was exasperated. He looked directly at the beady eyes of his professor as he answered. "Maybe it's because many of us no longer have the sense that we are surrounded by the unseen. Our scientific culture educates us to focus our attention on the physical and material world in front of us. This method of looking at the world has achieved great results. One of its consequences, however, is that we have… edited out the sense of the “spiritual” or “holy” which pervades the lives of people in more traditional societies at every level and which was once an essential component of our human experience of the world."

Derek expected the gaping reaction from his classmates but not from his professor that pretended to be impressed of his opinion and changed the topic. He was relief that the old man didn't read 'A History of God' by Karen Armstrong or else he was dead. 

 

∆∆∆

STILES can't help the smirk on his face as he watched Danny limped on his way out for his first class. He stretched his body that was aching in a good way that can only be caused by an awesome session of sex. Danny was a marvelous partner in spite of the fact that the Hawaiian had a hard time taking him in. In the end, Danny was just able to take in three-fourths of his cock that was the greatest feat so far. 

Stiles uncaring of his nakedness did his daily exercise routine when Jackson entered the room and went directly to the bathroom without even acknowledging him. He didn't know what to feel about that to be honest. He decided to keep his "big secret" just to avoid being taunted because of his another peculiarity. Now that it was out, he was clueless to react since the outcome was unexpected.

"Having a huge dick didn't give you the right to walk around here naked," Jackson grumbled as he picked up his sweatshirt on the floor that Stiles borrowed last night. "Why am I always misplacing my things?" Jackson muttered to himself.

Stiles shivered in fear scared that if Jackson found out that he used his shirt without permission then the jock will beat him up so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He quickly covered himself remembering what Jackson told him about nakedness when he noticed that the guy just stood right there and stared at him unpleasantly as if telling him that he disgusted him. 

"And fucking use an air freshener and open the windows after you finish having sex. This place smelled like a bordello," Jackson venomously complained with the loud banging of the door as he left the room.

Stiles was stunned because he was beyond shock that Jackson even knew what a bordello is and of course the guy found out that he and Danny had sex because the Hawaiian ensured that the whole place is clean and in order. He decided to let the matter go and looked for a sweatpants that still smelled okay and wore them just in case Jackson Dickmore came back.

Stiles logged in on his U4You account and checked his mail. There were a lot of personal messages asking if it was really him who was on the video or not. There were a handful of sex offers that he ignored and looked for the important message that matters most.

sexy_catwoman72  
Hey Batman ;) What an impressive cock you got there. Me and my employer was actually surprised. You will get your $500 in cash that will be given to you personally by one of our representatives that was also attending at UC Davis. You can text/call him at this number ******. Congratulations and we're looking forward to meet you. 

Stiles didn't waste his time and texted the number that was given to him. He was nervous and giddy at the same time when they decided to meet up at a café that was just ten minutes away from the campus and was known for its privacy. While he's in the shower, he was starting to think the things that he was going to buy using his precious $500.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK rocked his hips harder to take more of the cock that was deeply lodged in him. He was lucky that his roommate was on the exchange program so he can have the room for himself. He was so pent-up with all of the school-related works that he needed to do that he had a hard time finding time for his sex life.

He shouted aloud in pleasure when his sweet spot was finally reached by the mushroom-shaped head, it was so good that he just came hard uncontrollably on the sheets. He fell down on the bed haphazardly and pulled out the toy in his ass. The flesh-colored dildo that was molded from his own penis was the only thing that can fully satisfy him. To be honest, he was starting to think if he was really vain just like what others claimed.

He cringed in disgust when he realized that he was rubbing himself against his own release. He really wanted to sleep when his phone rang aloud, against his own wishes, he lazily reached out for it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Derek, it's good that you answer! How's my favorite nephew?" Peter asked.

"I'm your only nephew," Derek snorted annoyingly. "Stop kicking around the bush. I have a lot of things to do."

"I'm thinking that since you're graduating and this can be the last time you're going to shoot with us, I'm planning for you to have a bareback scene for your last act."

Derek was silent for a few seconds because Peter knew he will never agree to perform a bareback scene. It was risky because of the threat of STDs. Heck, he never tried doing that even with his previous partners. "You know I will not do that."

"I know but listen up, there are many subscribers that are willing to pay generously just to see you doing it without a glove. You know that compare to other studios out there, we have the most advanced and effective tests to screen HIV and other STDs," Peter reasoned out even though Derek was already aware of it already. "I'll give you additional one dollar for every five subscribers that will watch your video live. How's that?"

Derek was surprised for the generous offer. Monster2Master.com or M2M unlike any porn studio catered rich and high profile customers. Their company was very discreet and was very strict in accepting membership protecting not just the identity of their customers but their actors as well. Derek knew that he will be stupid if he will let this opportunity pass. "Who's my partner?"

"We are talking to him at the moment. I'm sure that he will agree. No one can say no the person that I sent to convince him."

 

∆∆∆

"AGAIN it's a fucking NO," Stiles said for the nth time that morning to no other than Isaac Lahey, M2M's official representative/talent scout/recruiter and yes, an exchange student from Oxford who dropped by whenever he wanted to fuck his best friend Scott and left him without saying goodbye. Now, the fucker was back seducing Scott that may destroy his best friend's relationship with Kira. He's also back to give Stiles his $500 and convinced him to do a bareback scene with their studio that Stiles never heard of. He walked away out of the restaurant but the other guy was persistently following him like a child. 

"I already told you that we will give you a thousand bucks that was ten times as much as the other studios can fucking offer," Isaac angrily emphasized as he blocked Stiles's way.

"And will probably ended up with me having AIDS and my cock rotting away eaten by bacteria only to discover that I will just take home a total of 150 because it's not tax free."

Isaac sighed exasperatedly. "First of all it's tax free. Secondly, all of our models are clean and for your assurance, you and your partner will undergo series of tests---"

"Blah blah blah. You already told me about that but even though you're saying the truth about the safety of my health and the payment. I cannot trust your word."

"Give me atleast a valid reason why it was hard for you to believe me."

"Scott McCall."

Isaac for the first time that morning gone quiet. He clenched his fists in anger and looked down to control his temper but his body was shaking in anger. "You don't know anything."

"Scott too. He was fucking clueless on why he's letting you in his life every single time even though he knew that you will still leave him on the next day without even saying goodbye."

"I didn't promise him anything."

"Alright then let's make a deal. You stay away from Scott permanently and I will accept your studio's offer."

"I can't do that," Isaac uttered in a small voice.

"Come on now Isaac. You can fuck anyone that you like. Would there be a difference?"

Isaac angrily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "H-he was too good for me I know that but I can't stay away. I tried but I can't, okay?! I'm very selfish and the thought of him with someone else, it's driving me mad. Do you think he will still love me if he knew that I'm a whore?"

"Then stop! There are other ways to earn money---"

"Easier said than done. I'm already an orphan and aside from schooling, I still need a place to stay in and food to feed myself. I wanted to stop but I don't have a choice. I'm not smart enough to earn a free ride to college and I'm still three years away until I can graduate. Can Scott accept me if he learned the truth?"

"How can Scott not accept you after hearing the truth? Scott might be stupid sometimes but he compensated it with his big heart. I will not claim to understand your situation and condemned you for your choices but don't you think Scott deserves to know the truth?" Stiles asked in a soft voice.

Isaac finally broke down and Stiles reluctantly embraced the taller man to comfort him. He didn't let him go until he finally stopped from crying. "Don't cry I already agree to star on your show as long as you will not be my partner of course," Stiles joked.

Isaac stopped crying and laughed aloud on Stiles' joke. "I don't have a death wish man but seriously you don't have to do this. I was just been being pressured by my boss too much to convince you. He promised that if I will make you agree then I can be permanently part of the recruitment and scouting team."

"I'm already decided. You made me realize something that I kind of taking my Dad's effort for granted. I wanted to buy him something special for his birthday and that $1000 was the answer to my prayers," Stiles reasoned out.

"Thank you Stiles not just for agreeing of course but for listening to me," Isaac genuinely said.

"Just please let Scott know about what we talked about. He will understand I'm sure of that but if he didn't then I'm here for you. It's worth it, trust me," Stiles assured his new friend that smiled warmly back at him and offered him a fist bump. He didn't hesitate to respond because he believed that good things happen to good people and simply because he dared to hope.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK performed another set of sit ups to ensure that his abs will be on its best today. This will be his final video after all so he will ensure that it will be his best. Peter wanted everything to be a surprise so his uncle only told him the name of the guy which was Stiles and that's it. Derek was not even sure if that Stiles was handsome or ugly. Erica said that she and the other staffs were prohibited to leak any more information so Derek didn't pry. The other thing that he knew about the guy was it will be his first time to do porn so that make things ironic for the two of them. It would be Derek's last and the guy's first and he can't help himself but to laugh (sarcastically) in Peter's idea of a joke. Added to that, Stiles was also the winner of "The Biggest Among Them All: Universities Edition" meaning to say the guy was just a college student who was surely an arrogant jock that wanted to flaunt his above average cock that will probably around 7 to 8.5 inches that was nothing compare to the dildo that he was using. The same dildo that was molded from his own dick that was a legit 9.5 inches. 

"Do you already prepare that bubble ass of yours Derek?" Erica asked teasingly as she entered the room to ensure that Derek didn't ruin his make-up.

"Yeah. I'm so ready to pack my bags and get out of this life," Derek joked back.

Erica smiled softheartedly at him. "I'm happy for you."

"You can also leave now. I know that the main reason that you applied on this job was for you to to support us. Isaac will now work as the studio's talent scout and recruiter so you no longer need to work here," Derek reasoned out.

Erica shook her head as she came closer to fix Derek's hair. "I guess I already grew on Peter," she joked then chuckled when Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright, then let's just say that I found my passion here."

Derek embraced her again and kissed her on the cheeks when Thor entered after he knocked on the door, his real life boyfriend Steve was following him, both blondes wearing blue robes. The pair was exclusively making videos together but sometimes they invited a third wheel that was usually a woman. Derek was the only guy who made a video with them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Thor joked much to his boyfriend's shock.

Derek and Erica grinned teasingly at Steve who was really shy in person but wild when they were doing videos. The guy blushed and looked away evidently scandalized and oblivious to the recurring joke between the three of them. 

"So Erica... you already broke up with Boyd? You're with Derek now?" Steve asked curiously that made the three of them laughed.

"My dear Stevie, you're really funny," Thor praised kissing his confused lover at his temple. "You see some people practice this thing called polygamy."

Derek and Erica looked at each other and laughed at Thor's ridiculous conclusion. They tended to forget that Thor was an extremist. Sometimes you will be shock on how the guy saw things from his point of view.

"Don't believe him Steve. We're just like siblings. Erica is like the twin of my little sister Cora. Equally nosy and annoying if I may add," Derek added.

Erica rolled her eyes at Derek but suddenly her eyes hardened as if she remembered something. She crossed her arms and glared at the couple. "You two! You thought that Peter will not know that you attempted to join 'The Biggest Among Them All'? Peter is angry because you almost compromised your identities. He told me to tell you to report to his office immediately."

Steve was crestfallen while Thor had the nerve to laugh aloud as if it was nothing. The taller blonde pulled Steve closer and kissed the top of his head. 

"Don't worry Stevie. Everything will be alright," Thor assured his sulking boyfriend who weakly nodded at them as if he was saying his goodbye. Thor gave them an infectious grin and a thumbs up while pulling his lover closer to him but Steve was trying to deflect Thor's playful yet sweet advances.

Derek watched the two in envy as they left that Erica didn't miss. "You will find your own Steve or your own Boyd someday. Now stop sulking and strip everything."

Derek followed Erica's request as quick as he can. After a couple of minutes, Derek was standing there like a naked Greek god before his make-up artist as if this was just a normal occurrence between the two of them. "What now?" Derek asked.

"Looking good," Erica noted as she pressed her index on Derek's firm hairy chest then down his prominent abs. "Now show me that ass," Erica asked as Derek turned around then spread his buttcheeks to show his hole that was stretched snugly around a butt plug. "So do you use those anal beads that I gave you?"

"No. I want my partner to experience a tight ass tonight for his debut," Derek joked at Erica who became pale.

"Why?" Erica questioned angrily but the concern was obvious. "Shit! You should use that to prepare yourself, you idiot!"

"Why are you making a big fuss over this video?"

"Your partner---"

"Derek, are you ready? We're just waiting for you. Double time please!" Matt shouted from the door who didn't even bother to knock or excuse in interrupting their conversation.

"I need to go. Let's just talk later," Derek whispered to his friend that looked like as if she was still going to say something. He decided that it can wait besides he still has a video to shoot tonight. He grabbed a white robe that he used to cover himself ignoring Matt who was staring lecherously at him.

Derek shouldered Matt on his way out of the door uncaring if he hurt the arrogant bastard and almost ran on his way to the set. The set was impressively designed to resemble a room in a dormitory. There were a total of three beds, posters of famous basketball players, and Marvel movies pinned on the wall. There were also a study table, a battered couch paired with a TV, and discarded clothes and school stuffs that were randomly scattered on the beds and the floor. 

The video should looked like as if Tyler (Derek's character) and the M2M crew decided to surprise his partner who according to the script was Dylan (Stiles's character) by visiting him on his dorm without informing him. It should looked like a random visit and the main purpose was to interview Dylan but it coincidentally happened that his room mates were gone so they tried to practice making out a little when Ian (Peter's character) left to answer a call when things started to get hot and they decided to fuck. 

"Derek, come here," Malia called out effectively pulling Derek away from his own thoughts. The wardrobe stylist who was also his cousin impatiently took his hand and led him to the wardrobe area. 

Derek was instructed to wear a leather jacket and a white V-neck Henley paired with tight jeans that was actually his normal attire. After an excited Malia and a reluctant Erica announced that he's ready, Greenberg led him outside specifically on the hallway where they were going to shoot the first scene. Fortunately, it was too dark outside that their hallway looked like it can pass as an ordinary corridor in a dormitory.

They are live so they must ensure that everything was ready because there will be no take two here. When Peter started to countdown, everyone kept quiet. When Peter finally said action, the film started to roll.

"Hey Tyler, are you ready to meet your new partner?" Peter asked who was the official interviewer for all of M2M's videos. He was always on the back of the camera and never engage himself in any activities in the front cam.

"I guess," Derek answered reluctantly just like what was in the script as if he was unsure whether to be excited or be scared.

"Are you scared Tyler?" Ian teased.

Tyler laughed nervously then showed Ian the finger who chuckled in his childish behavior. "The guy was the winner of The Biggest Among Them All: Universities Edition, right? So how big is he?"

"Are you scared to be fucked by a huge cock that you can't take?" Ian teased then cracked up at his own joke.

Tyler chuckled then pretended to think for a smart reply to that. "Nope, I'm just curious. There's a lot of mosquitoes here, come on! Where's his room?" 

"The second one from the last door," Ian informed Tyler who walked quickly on the direction of the said room as if he was in a hurry. "It looks Tyler was excited to see his partner. Ty, wait up!" Ian called out as he and the cameraman ran to follow the younger man.

"Tired old man?" Derek mocked Peter who glared at him because of saying something that was not on the script and insulting him for that matter. M2M's director was very sensitive when someone called him old.

"Just knock on the door man. There are a lot of mosquitoes here," Peter ordered not bothering to fake his annoyance. 

Derek wanted to infuriate his uncle but he decided against it, instead he knocked softly on the door to announce his presence.

"Coming!" a voice shouted that came from the inside.

"Ask him whether he wanted to do it inside or outside of you," Peter ad-libbed teasingly to get even with his nephew's snide remarks earlier.

"Well, I would love for him to do both. That's what I love about YOUNGER MEN especially college students who are known for their crazy refractory periods so I guess he will have the time next week to do all those dirty things to me," Derek retorted sweetly so it would sound like a praise rather than an insult.

"Well---"

"Hello guys! Uhm... who are you and why is there camera here?" Dylan asked in confusion and in fear, tightening his hold on the door as if he was ready to close it in the first sign of danger. Stiles didn't need to fake it because he was frightened and nervous as hell but it got worse when he laid his eyes on the living Greek god before him. He was trying his best to stay in character because he can't believe that he will have the chance to fuck this beautiful man in front him who looked so sexy in those trimmed stubbles. When those brooding hazel green eyes looked back at him, Stiles knew he was dead for good.

Derek was stunned to meet the innocent golden brown eyes of his new partner. The guy was peppered with cute moles all over his face that was so hot if you would ask him. Stiles was a bit lanky but Derek was sure that the guy was lean inside of that red hoody that he was dying to take off. He cleared his throat by coughing when he started to feel self-conscious when Stiles kept on gawking at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Peter teased Stiles who blushed and quickly looked away.

"Seriously guys, who are you?" Stiles asked embarrassingly again having a hard time to remember his next line because Peter caught him looking (and called him out for it for that matter) like a drooling dog over a piece of bone. 

Stiles wanted to blame Peter for putting him in this situation where he was caught off guard by his partner's ethereal good looks. The creepy director just gave him nothing but his partner's name and he tried to research of course but there were no available videos nor pictures available anywhere on the Internet and M2M's membership registration fee was fucking unreal.

"Dylan O' Brien right?" Peter asked though he already knew it was him. They already skipped a lot of lines especially on Stiles's part. He loved improvising with the scenes especially with the dialogues because he wanted to make things as natural as possible but things were starting to get out of hand since Stiles was too starstruck and nervous to follow atleast the storyline that is the most important thing on this shoot. "How are you doing?" Peter asked instead to ease Stiles's nervousness.

"Kinda nervous," Stiles admitted.

"By the way I'm Ian. I'm from Monster2Master Studio and I'm also the one who called you last week for the 'movie'. This grumpy guy beside me is Tyler Hoechlin. He will be his partner for your shoot next week," Ian said as he offered his hand that became exposed to the view of the camera.

Dylan shook Ian's hand then looked at Tyler and offered his hand to the other guy. Tyler accepted it and intentionally caressed Dylan's palm. Stiles believed it was part of the script but he can't help the real giddiness that came with the contact. He was sure that he was as red as a ripe tomato right now. 

Derek wanted to pull Stiles that moment but he knew that it can wait. The attraction between the two of them were strong and undeniable. "Would it be fine if we come in?" Derek asked instead.

"O-of course. My roommates were gone to attend a frat party so I'm alone here. Come in please," Dylan grumbled as he opened the door wide.

"Uhm Dylan. As much as I would like to hold your hand for the entire night, I badly need to use the restroom so can I have my hand back?" Derek asked good-naturedly.

"S-shit! I'm sorry. Of course, of course... bathroom you said? The blue door next to the kitchen, that's the bathroom. Do you want me to help you?" Stiles asked nervously.

"You wanted to help Derek to pee? That will be hot," Peter teased.

Stiles wanted the floor to break apart and swallow him whole in shame. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Relax man, Ian is just teasing you," Derek assured Stiles by standing behind and massaged the younger man's tense shoulders. He gave Peter a quick glare as if a warning for him to rein himself or else this will turn into a disaster. Peter nodded as if he understood. Derek stopped when Stiles started to relax a bit. "I'm sorry guys but I really need to use the bathroom now."

"Don't take too long and wash your hands after," Peter joked that was answered by Derek with a resounding 'fuck you!'. 

Stiles then began to pick-up the stray clothes around the floor and deposited them on the waste basket when he remembered the script. "Sorry for the mess, we're not usually like this."

"I bet usually you're messier than this," Ian teased. 

"You bet," Dylan replied laughing at his own expense. 

"What did I miss?" Tyler asked as he wiped his wet hands on his pants.

"Nothing much," Ian answered.

"Please feel at home guys," Dylan said as he pointed out the sofa for them to sit at. 

Stiles went to the kitchen aisle and watched Peter sat on the chair instead while the cameraman put the camera atop the tripod that was already setup there to stabilize the recording. The main camera by the way was positioned opposite to the long sofa where he and Derek are going to kiss later. He was very nervous for what's going to happen but he was also buzzing with excitement.

"I like your place. It feels like home," Tyler praised as he finally took his time to eye the room.

Derek might not have any idea but the set looked exactly like Stiles's room in the dormitory. Peter told Stiles that he intended it that way so he can be more comfortable while they're shooting. 

"Thanks. You want anything guys? Water? Coffee? Beer?" Dylan offered.

"My old man is good but I prefer beer, any brand would do. Thanks," Tyler gratefully said. Out of curiosity, he picked up the ESPN magazine that featured lacrosse. "This one's yours?" Tyler asked showing the thin book to Dylan who was drinking milk straight from the carton.

"Its Ja... I mean it's Colton's. Me and my other roommates known each other since high school and we're playing lacrosse since then," Stiles quickly said, perturbed for almost saying Jackson's name. With a shaking hand, he opened the beer and handed it to Derek who looked straightly at his eyes as he took a swig. Stiles blushed in embarrassment because the sight of Derek drinking from a beer bottle made him think of lewd things.

"Thanks," Tyler said shortly to Dylan after drinking. He really wanted to reach out and touch the younger man which was crazy because he never felt this strong desire before. "Sit beside me Dylan," he ordered patting the spot of the sofa next to him.

"Tyler will not bite if you don't want to," Ian teased that made Dylan antsier.

Dylan in spite of that sat next to Tyler who put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. The guy felt so warm and Dylan was afraid he will explode when he felt Tyler's hand on his thigh.

"How are you doing Dylan?" Ian asked.

"Anxious," Stiles simply replied and he stiffened when Derek's hand caressed his nape.

"Relax," Derek whispered to ease Stiles who looked like he was a statue. He discreetly sniffed the unique sandalwood that was emitting from the younger man that made him hard inside of his pants.

"It's fine. First times were really hard. You should watch Tyler's first video, he took almost thirty minutes before he got his dick hard," Peter narrated that made Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles laughed and found himself starting to relax when Peter comically described the Top 10 Funniest First Times in M2M Studio. Derek also added his embarrassing moments that made helped Stiles to be more at ease. Before he even realized it, his head was leaning back comfortably at Derek's chest while the older man caressed his hair while he was recounting his own misadventures.

"... So yeah I'm on the edge of orgasm when Posey suddenly appeared in the window wearing Freddy Kruger's face as a mask to scare me. Of course, I screamed in fear but at the same time I came so most of my cum hit my open mouth. I almost died choking of my own cum," Stiles finished as Derek and Peter laughed aloud on his story.

Since Stiles was no longer edgy, Peter decided that it was time to move on with the next scene. He played a ringtone on his phone to make it looked like someone was calling him.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Guys, please do excuse me I just need to answer this call," Peter said turning off his phone as if he already the fake call then gestured at the other staff to open and close the door to make it looked like he already left the room.

Derek knew that it was time to move on to the main event. He was now aware of the rest of the crew that set-up cameras subtlety and silently on their sides, on their back, and on the ceiling. M2M's crew can really pass as ninjas or spies for their skill in doing things discreetly. He looked down at Stiles who was leaning snugly at his chest. He wanted nothing but to just watch the younger man that way for the rest of his life but he knew it was impossible. "Dylan..."

Stiles looked up at Derek who was crouching down to kiss him. According to the script, he should avoid the older man's advance by looking away but he didn't. He even pursed his lips as they started to kiss. At first, it was innocent but it escalated to a sloppy battle of the tongues when Derek started to be more aggressive.

Derek knew that they were on the right track but when Stiles's unique delicious flavor that was enhanced with the fresh milk that the latter drank earlier exploded in his tastebuds, he knew that it was impossible to stop.

Stiles groaned and seemed drunk as he tasted the beer from Derek's mouth. To be honest, he was not really a fan of beers but with Derek's minty taste on the mix, he knew that it would be his new favorite. He pulled Derek closer until the guy was almost on top of him. He wanted this so badly but suddenly he stopped when he realized what he was doing. He was letting himself to be carried away knowing this was all work. He cut off the kiss and tried to push Derek away who looked as if he was hurt.

"Dylan, is there any problem?" Derek asked but he knew there was. He who had already a lot of experience in the porn industry that was expected to guide this newbie was starting to act unprofessionally and letting his personal desires got the best of him. It's a shame that Stiles was the one who stopped him and do the right thing.

"Don't you find it weird that we're doing this? I mean we're going to fuck next week but that's all about work. Whatever we're doing right now...," Stiles stopped because he was not really sure what to say next. It's kind of weird since he was a notorious blabbermouth in Beacon Hills.

"Is just us having fun. I like kissing you and based on your response, I can confidently say that you like this as well. Besides don't you want to do a dry run?" Derek asked teasingly. Inside though, he was nervous as hell because it felt like he was trying too hard and he was not really used in acting as the active participant in doing a scene. 

Derek quickly glanced at Peter for further instruction who gave him a thumbs up as if he was saying that he was doing great. So far, Derek reminded himself.

Stiles sighed in relief when Derek flawlessly rerouted the things back to the original script. "Of course. I would love to do that," Dylan answered shyly. 

"Great," Tyler answered enthusiastically and gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips. "Let me turn off the camera first. I just wanted to keep this between the two of us," Tyler said as he quickly went to the view of the camera to turn it off. "Okay. It's finally off."

Peter checked the script and smiled a little on how things were going. On his tablet, he can see the number of viewers was drastically increasing. The comments were coming a lot non-stop and it was crazy. He foresaw that the two have an undeniable chemistry but he never thought that it would be this intense.

Stiles tried to smile confidently but it turned out to be an awkward grimace. He felt his fingers twitching nervously at his sides as Derek came to him. The porn star smiled naughtily at him then unceremoniously sat on his lap. "You will be the death of me," Stiles muttered as he encircled his arms on Derek's waist to pull him closer.

Derek chuckled at Stiles's joke then leaned down to kiss the tip of the guy's nose affectionately. "I'm not really into necrophilia so you better not die on me."

Stiles when he first read that specific line almost made him doubt to accept the offer because porn movies with corny and shitty script was definitely a red flag but hearing it now from Derek's lips felt like a divine revelation. He bet that Derek can make anyone come by just reading the headline of a newspaper by using that magical husky voice of his.

Derek was used to others' attention. He might not brag it but he was aware that most people found him handsome but being the recipient of Stiles's adoring eyes was another story. Stiles looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world and he knew that it was all part of acting but he can't help himself daring to hope that this was more. Derek knew that he should be saying another line but he forgot about it so instead of trying to make another impromptu line, he grabbed his partner's face then captured Stiles's lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. 

Stiles groaned in pure bliss as they began to explore each other's mouth. He pulled Derek closer and squeezed those supple buttocks and pulled him closer to him. 

Derek stopped kissing him much to Stiles's disappointment. He pulled away for a second to remove his leather jacket but Stiles mouth followed and started to lick his throat. When he was free of his jacket, he started to grind his hips down to Stiles's hard and obviously impressive bulge. He felt his hole clenched in the plug as he started to imagine how good and sweet that cock would feel like inside of him later. He started to kiss the side of Stiles's throat in return when his eyes almost bulged out from his sockets as he realized something that may ruin the scene. 

Derek was wearing a fucking butt plug when he should not! According to the storyline, their characters should not have any plan to seduce one another. It was like an innocent meet up but their characters somehow ended up doing it because their sexual attraction for one another overwhelmed them. He leaned closer and started to tongue Stiles's right ear. With a soft voice that he was sure that cannot be caught by the audio recording but just enough for Stiles to hear he whispered that he has a problem.

Stiles was feeling too good and (kind of ticklish) to comprehend what Derek whispered to him so he asked. "What?"

Derek wanted to punch the guy not just for asking out loud something that should be kept as a secret but also for distracting him by caressing his stomach inside of his shirt. The stupid guy was even pulling at the coarse hair that was there while circling at his sensitive bellybutton that felt so good it was driving him crazy. "Can you be louder than that?" Derek hissed irritatingly at the younger man's ear when he finally got his bearings.

'Yep. That's sarcasm alright,' Stiles thought in disappointment. Maybe he will try to be more attentive next time. He swore he just heard his Dad saying 'yeah right' sarcastically on the back of his mind. Anyway back to the problem at hand, he remembered Derek whispering earlier that he has a problem. Stiles was not sure though what is it so he started to lick and nip at Derek's jaw because he was trying to ask him inconspicuously (just like what the guy did earlier and not because he wanted to taste that perfectly sculpted jaw of course). When he was on Derek's ear he started to ask what is the older man's problem.

Derek hesitated because he was too embarrassed to admit it but he knew that he didn't have a choice. "I-I have a plug in my ass."

Stiles was caught off guard especially now that he was already lifting Derek's shirt up to his chest and was presently ogling at those well-defined chest and eight-packed abs that were covered with specks of coarse hair. Now Derek told him that his ass was plugged and Stiles almost came at the obscene visual that was formed in his head because of that. To be honest, he didn't know what's wrong with that but he was not a porn star, maybe it was like a taboo to them to wear a butt plug during a scene. Or maybe Derek was uncomfortable or in pain with the plug because of its size or its shape. "What kind of plug?" he whispered in concern.

"An electric plug dumbass," Derek whispered back sarcastically. What kind of stupid question was that? He decided to pull the guy's head closer as if ordering him to suck his nipple because of the lack of stimulation. He might have a problem but his sexual need was also a priority. He just hoped the guy was able to understand what he wanted. Stiles is slow but somehow Derek still found it endearing which is weird since stupidity is a major turn off on his book. 

Stiles's hands were twitching so hard to spank Derek for being such a mouthy asshole. Most of his ex-lovers were surprised to know that nerdy Stiles had it in him. He was usually the vanilla type of guy but he has also a Christian Grey that went to the surface once in while. After Derek trash talked him, he was now ordering him to suck his nipple. He decided to follow the older man's demand for now but he will be observant to find the opportunity to turn the tables around because he knew that it will come.

Derek bit his lower lip in both pleasure and pain when Stiles started to suckle at his nipple. The guy's demeanor felt like it changed, he was suddenly rougher now but also more experienced. The way Stiles's tongue swirled at his nipple while pinching the other were was amazing. When Stiles's slipped sneakily inside of his pants and underwear, he knew he was in trouble. He felt that warm hand caressed his hand then went further down to the crease of his ass, he can't help the gasped that slipped out of his mouth when Stiles touched the base of the plug.

"What do we have here? Is this a BUTT plug Tyler?" Stiles asked angrily. 

"D-dylan..," Derek was speechless feeling like a deer that was caught up in headlights. He was sure that Peter was fuming on his chair for his stupidity.

"So you're planning to meet with your boyfriend later after the interview?" Stiles asked curiously as he caught the base of the plug and started to thrust it in Derek's ass.

Derek moaned in pleasure because the stimulation that Stiles was giving him to him was too good to help him think straight. It almost took him half a minute to realize that Stiles's extemporaneous line was the perfect escape plan to salvage the movie. "J-just a random hook-up. I don't have a boyfriend."

Stiles chuckled darkly and bit at Derek's nipple hard. He successfully turned the table on his favor so now it's payback time. "We signed contracts not to have sex with anyone until we are done shooting our movie. How many had fucked you after we get ourselves tested?"

"N-none. Believe me, it's been a long time since the last time I had sex with someone. I wanted it so bad," Derek mumbled desperately as he pushed his hips against the plug that was held by Stiles' hand. He was not sure what he was saying if he will be honest to himself. He was being carried away by Stiles's dominating act that he knew was dangerous but can't help to indulge.

"It's kind of unfair to put me at risk like that. My roommate was very insistent in offering me a blowjob but I declined because I thought that was unfair to you. I can tell Ian after he was done with that call that you breached the contract. We can file a suit against you." 

Peter stiffened on his seat (the same way his cock did) as he heard what the younger man said. He knew that this was getting out of hand and he promised the audience a simple scene of two guys fucking in a tabletop before their scheduled scene not this twisted blackmail drama. In spite of that, he found himself turned on beyond measure, it was not that he wanted to fuck (or be fucked) by Derek or Stiles but it was more of the fact that they looked hot together. He will begrudgingly forced to stop the show though if it started to become worse (atleast on the subscribers' point of view because Peter just simply love these two).

Derek didn't know what to say about that because the story was starting to be darker. He must love whatever Stiles was planning to do to him but the guys who paid for a specific show in mind will surely gone berserk. "Will you really do that?"

"No, of course not because it will feel like rape and I will never subject anyone to that. I still want you so badly though so if you want... we can have a dry run on how I will fuck you next week so you no longer need to meet up with whoever that guy is," Stiles explained. Everything that he said was true. He might be dying to fuck and punish Derek but he will never stoop so low to blackmail the guy in able to do that.

Derek sighed in relief but he must keep in mind that he was acting so he must remained cocky as Tyler Hoechlin. "And who said that you're the one who's fucking me?"

"Well, you're welcome to do whatever you want next week but this time...," Stiles stopped then whispered at Derek's ear as he squeezed at his ass, his pressing hand bulging on the older man's tight but stretchable pants. "... this ass is mine."

Derek shivered in pleasure as he let Stiles do what he wanted. The younger man pulled him on so his body was straight as he knelt. Stiles quickly lowered down his pants and boxers on his knees in one go then slapped his naked hairy ass that made him hissed in pain. This was not new to Derek but Stiles somehow made it better for him.

Stiles spread his ass and showed Derek's lewd hole to the camera, its asslips surrounded the black plug tightly as if it was an important treasure. He pulled Derek's body closer so the guy was now completely on top of him. The older man crouched down so they can be on the same level that Stiles appreciated. He leaned close to whisper on his partner's ear. "I still remember Derek how you taunted me earlier even though all I want is to help. I will give you four spanks for that 'an electric plug dumbass' comment that you said earlier and that initial slap earlier didn't count."

Derek was speechless because he just finally realized how smart Stiles is for thinking a way quickly to save this movie. He was not able to maintain it though as he started to moan when Stiles quickly gave him a succession of four smacks. "What was that for?" he innocently asked as if he didn't know the reason why Stiles did it.

"I just wanted to see your ass in this shade of red," Stiles cleverly replied as he began kissing Derek at the same time he soothingly caressed those pair of bouncy globes. "Now take off everything and got on top of the table in your chest, ass on the air," Stiles ordered.

Derek for Stiles's sake slowly removed his shirt then his shoes and socks. He quickly undressed his pants and boxers then did what Stiles told him.

"Spread that ass," Stiles ordered and much to his delight, Derek obliged. He caught the base of the plug using his teeth then slowly pulled it out that caused Derek to groan at the loss. Stiles wanted nothing that moment to just jerk off and cum all over Derek's body especially on his ass... most especially in his ass.

Derek tried to control his breathing as his hole tried to close into something that was no longer there. He closed his eyes as Stiles spat on his hole. He never let anyone do that to him but somehow Derek found the younger man's degrading act agreeable somehow. He started to moan loudly when Stiles tongued the rim of his hole. As the younger man dug deeper, he felt more apprehensive in spite of the fact that he knew he was super clean back there. He was clawing at the table as he Stiles filled him up with slobber.

Peter tapped the cameraman beside him that was too caught up in watching the scene. The guy was sporting a bulge that impressed the director, he can't blame the guy because he was was also so hard inside of his pants. Fortunately, the cameraman noticed him (after three more attempts) and followed his order to zoom in to the part where Stiles was licking Derek's hole while he was fingering him with two digits.

Stiles was busy crooking his now three fingers in Derek's prostate causing the guy to scream aloud in bliss. He knew they were both sweating a lot as if they were in a sauna. When he deemed that Derek was relaxed again, he inserted the fourth finger and fucked him again. "Get the lube under the sofa."

Derek was never been fucked by four finger and it pained him and made him felt so good at the same time. He got off the table and with weakened knees, he did what he was told. He was able to retrieve the bottle of lube that was purposely half empty. "Is this yours?"

"Colton's," Stiles answered teasingly then his face became serious as he pulled Derek by his hand and let him feel his enormous bulge.

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat as he groped the meaty bulge. He was praised because of his big hand by many but it seemed not enough to cup the whole thing. Earlier, he was tried to ignore the pressing bulge that was bumping against his ass because he thought it was just an illusion caused by Stiles's underwear. Now that he was fumbling the impressive bulge, he knew that it was an authentic monster cock. He must be scared but he was excited somehow cause the biggest that he had in his ass was Thor and Steve. "How big is this?" Derek asked as he discarded Stiles's shirt, exposing the younger man's lean torso matted with moles blotching aesthetically on his skin. 

"See for yourself," Stiles uttered naughtily as Derek began to kiss his neck down to his chest. The older man didn't let any of his moles left unkissed. He lightly sucked at his nipples that were not really sensitive down to his six packed that he gained from playing lacrosse. Derek locked his eyes at his as he kissed the course of thin hair to his crotch. Derek rubbed and mouthed his bulge that almost made him cum. He grasped Derek's hair as if to stop him because it will really be his end if the porn star will not stop.

Derek understood Stiles's predicament so he followed him and slowly pulled down his pants and he gasped really loud because it was bigger than what he was expecting. The cock looked a bit odd at Stiles's body because of its incredible size. It was not just simply long but thick as well. The bulbous head was the widest part of it. He can say that it was around twelve inches or so and in spite of its size, it looked beautiful and well-proportioned. It was mouthwatering that he can't help himself any longer and took the whole head inside of him. He sucked at it like a lollipop enjoying its musky taste. Slowly, he tried to take the whole thing in but he can just afford to get a good quarter of it. He shook his head on frustration and tried again but failed, his gag reflex stopping him to do so. 

"You can try again next time Tyler. I don't know if it will make you better but the best cocksucker in UC Davis was only able to take the half it and he threw up after," Stiles joked.

Derek glared up at the guy who was too brash for his own good. Whoever said that jerks have small dicks were liars. They should hook up with Stiles or better yet just ask Derek about it because he was not the sharing type. He was shock and confused with his own thoughts so to distract himself, he just continued to suck Stiles's cock religiously, stroking the remaining part that he was not able to fit in his mouth while caressing those huge pair of pinkish balls that was promising the younger man's seed. 

Stiles was in heaven when a part of his cock disappeared inside of that warm and wet cavern. The guy was even tightening his mouth and throat then continued to tongue-fuck his urethra. It was too much and he didn't even had the chance to warn the guy because his orgasm took him by surprise.

Derek drank the first two shots of cum then let the rest drenched his face and hair. He even let some flowed down on his neck and chest savoring the warmness of it. Stiles pulled him up suddenly to kiss him hard. They were sharing the younger man's cum, he quickly pushed Stiles to sit on the sofa again then he straddled him.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Stiles asked in a pretended surprise though he was very excited, his cock started to harden again on its full mast.

"Give me a second," Derek excused as he grabbed the bottle on the table.

"What if Ian comes? Besides it's too big for you, you need to take more practice," Stiles uttered worriedly.

Derek sat again on Stiles's lap but this time it was on a reverse cowboy position. He leaned back his body at Stiles as he squatted while his legs were spread far apart. He poured a lot of lube in Stiles's cock and ensured that it was totally slick. He gasped in surprise and pleasure when Stiles thrusted three of his fingers in him. "F-fuck Stiles..," Derek moaned but suddenly he stiffened when he realized his mistake.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... I hate it when my partners call me by a different name. I guess I need to fucking remind you who was fucking you right now then," Stiles grumbled in bitterness though he smiled a little when he started to make a hickey on Derek's neck.

Derek's admiration to Stiles's intelligence doubled as the guy quickly thought of a way to get out of that messy situation. When Stiles pulled out his fingers from him, he quickly lowered himself to take the wide head. He bit his lower lip in pain as his sphincter opened up to accommodate the broad head. It was too much for him to take but Stiles was whispering words of encouragement while kissing away his tears that he never thought were there on the first place. He groaned aloud when the head completely popped inside of his entrance but he didn't stop pushing himself down because he wanted to take everything.

Stiles wanted nothing right now but to thrust up and fucked Derek. No one ever succeeded in taking his whole dick in them but he knew it would change starting today as Derek completely sat down and took the entirety of his cock. He began to caress the Greek god that was his for now, he kissed his neck and face while his hands travelled all over his torso to play with those brownish nubs. Stiles also dared to fist Derek's cock until it hardened again. 

When Derek knew he was fully adjusted, he began to rock himself only allowing a little of Stiles's cock out of his hole. He continued doing it for several minutes until he was able to do the half. He can't helped the moans that were coming out of his mouth as every thrust that he did was an assurance to hit his sweet spot.

Stiles put his hands behind Derek's knees and lifted him off the sofa much to everyone's shock in the room. He pulled back those magnificent legs, each of them was positioned on the either side of their head, exposing Derek more in the view of the camera.

Peter was ready to burst his nuts, the zoomed in image of Derek's pinkish hole while it was being painfully stretched in Stiles's humongous cock will surely win the Best Picture of the Year in Bareback Category. He was clenching his feet and butt so hard to keep himself from cumming because he knew Derek will forever insult him about it.

Derek cried out like a whore as Stiles started to fuck him. The angle must be bad for some but since the younger man has the right equipment then he made it work somehow. Stiles got tired though after two minutes so Derek decided to resume his position earlier but instead of squatting, he was kneeling. 

Stiles was having a hard time to breath as he watched the expanse of Derek's back as he rode him like a pro. He leaned closer and mouthed at the triskelion tattoo on his back. "On the table," he ordered Derek.

Derek followed of course remembering Peter's instruction to don't forget the part where they needed to fuck on the top of the table because its manufacturer was their main sponsor on this shoot. It was elegant and created with fiberglass but it has the beauty, clear transparency, and look of a fragile glass. An elephant can relax on the top of it without worrying it will break so to prove its durability, they will (illogically) fuck on it. Derek wanted to groan in annoyance remembering when he was asked in the movie that he did before to use an Earl Grey-flavored lube or a pink condom that has unicorns printed on it. Atleast Peter was not forcing any models to do what they didn't want, his mind added. 

Stiles guided Derek's body down the mirror on his front. They were both aware of the camera under the table that will record everything as well so they needed to make this good at all angles. He stared at Derek's quivering hole then thrusted the tip of his cock in it. 

"Just fuck me!" Tyler ordered impatiently.

Dylan shook his head, chuckling in fondness as he positioned the tip of his cock in Tyler's entrance. This time he decided to do it slowly, not to tease his partner but for the two of them to savor the moment. He crouched down and kissed gently the expanse of the older man's muscled back. Dylan can't help himself but to touch those ropes of muscles that moved sensually as Tyler inhaled and exhaled. 

Derek gripped the edge of the table as Stiles started to fuck him. He cursed as his cock rubbed against the glass so he tried to lift one of his knees of the floor and put it above the table that will give Stiles a better angle. He was never fucked this way before and he just found himself near to his limit as his nipples continued to rub against the cold and smooth surface of the tabletop. He tried to look back at Stiles who was glistening with sweat, his focused face was flushed all over as he pulled Derek's waist to meet his thrusts. Derek wanted to ruin the guy's concentration so he tightened his entrance which backfired because Stiles's face shifted to full pleasure, his eyes were closed as his mouth opened beautifully in pure bliss. The sight triggered Derek's orgasm causing to him to spray his release on the glass. He realized that instead of him, he should be the one who should say that Stiles will be the death of him.

Peter bit his lip as he almost came the unexpected release of Derek in the glass, his nephew's cum might already caused the glass to be murky but it was worth it. It was one of the hottest money shot in the history of M2M Studio and based on the comments, the subscribers strongly agreed with him.

Stiles groaned in pleasure as Derek kept on tightening his entrance after he came. It felt like his partner was demanding for him to cum but Stiles will be damned to end it now besides there was a thing that he badly wanted to do especially when Derek came. He quickly pulled out his cock and turned Derek's body around so he was now facing him who looked very confused at that moment. He gave Derek a playful wink then slowly knelt down before him.

Derek wanted nothing that moment but for Stiles to fill him up with his cum so it kind of pissed him off that the guy just stopped then flipped him on his back. Stiles then knelt before him that was kind of weird, he raised his body using his elbows for support to see what Stiles was up to that time. Derek's brain short-circuited as he watched Stiles licked the mess of cum he made on the tabletop. The sight was beyond scourging hot that made his cock hardened again. The way those whiskey-colored eyes stared at him while passing his tongue over the glass to clean up his cum on the table was insane. When Stiles was contented tormenting him, the younger man got on top of the table and positioned himself between his spread legs.

"Spread your legs Tyler, I want to..," Stiles said but stopped suddenly unsure what would be his next line. He was still high with Derek's taste on his tongue that made his brain haywire. 

Fearing to ruin the scene by saying unrehearsed lines (that Stiles knew he cannot say without stammering), he just stared at Derek who spread his legs apart, looking up at him with such intensity that almost make him come on the spot. He decided to close his eyes to keep him from embarrassing himself and took a deep breath. He was not sure if Derek was aware of his effect on him (or to the majority of other people for that matter) but he knew that doing this face to face will doom him one way or another.

Derek cursed softly, his body buzzing with need as he watched Stiles with his eyes closed while biting his lower lip in concentration. "Dylan, please..," he pleaded as he spread his legs further.

Stiles opened his eyes as he heard Derek called out his on-screen nom de guerre. He avoided to look at Derek's eyes as he inserted his cock in that warm hole once more. He did this quickly unlike earlier putting Derek's legs on his shoulders as he did so. "F-fuck Derek," Stiles groaned out softly.

Derek moaned as he heard Stiles called out his real name wantonly. He found Stiles's eyes looking down at him in hunger as if he was a delicious meal. Derek pulled Stiles's face to his and kissed him as he began to meet his unrelenting thrusts. He wished though that that table will not break due to their weight and powerful coupling because it will be very mortifying (and painful) in case it happened. 

"Stroke your cock Tyler. I'm near and I wanted us to come at the same time," Stiles ordered. Derek slid his legs off his shoulders and wrapped them instead on his waist. The older man then began to jerk off his own cock copying Stiles's rhythm as he did so. "Mind if I come in you?"

Derek chuckled because Stiles asked it so casually as if they were doing for a long time. "Yeah, I wanted every drop of it in me," he murmured. He closed his eyes as Stiles's started to increase his pace, the table groaning so loud in protest as it scratched against the wooden floor. He moaned lewdly as Stiles's cock punched his prostate harder than before. He knew he was near so he stroked his cock faster to increase the pleasure.

"Derek, please tell me you're near," Stiles whispered almost inaudibly on his ears.

"I'm near DYLAN," Derek whimpered emphasizing Stiles's alias to remind him of their current situation.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked as he started to pound Derek slower but deeper then crouched down to lick his left nipple. "I'm on my limit as well Tyler. How do you want this?"

"Well I would prefer for you to pound me harder until I come. I would also love for you to come in me and mess me up," Derek murmured seductively as he pulled Stiles's face down to his so they can share a kiss. 

Stiles moaned in pure blissfulness as Derek began to interlock their tongue in a messy contest. It was as if his partner wanted to devour his tongue. Stiles cursed in his mind when Derek tightened his hold on his waist so he decided not to waste the time and gave the older man what he asked. He pounded Derek's ass with all his might, their skin meeting in a loud smack as he kept going on.

Derek was crying so loud as he felt his hole widened and his insides deepened as Stiles's cock drilled harder into him. Every time Stiles's huge balls hit his ass gave him a sensation of delicious pain. A few moments later, he felt like that the cock in him twitched and increased in size as Stiles drove his cock deeper and finally released his warm cum in him. Derek's eyes opened as he felt like throwing up because somehow the guy's semen in him was just too much take. It felt like Stiles's spunk was going to come out from his mouth which he knew was ridiculous but can't help himself to think about. He was spacing out too much that it took him ten seconds to realize that Stiles somehow already turned his body around without him knowing so his back was now leaning against the younger man's chest. Stiles was kissing his nape while he lazily thrusted his still hard cock in him.

"Are you okay Tyler?" Stiles sweetly asked as he showered Derek's face with series of light kisses affectionately as he stroked the older man's cock that was still hard. He waited for Derek's reaction and when the latter nodded, Stiles started to increase his pace to fuck Derek (uncaring that his cock was already sensitive) while his hand started to stroke his partner's cock harder paying attention most especially on its mushroom head. 

Derek knew that he will not last. He was right indeed because after Stiles's four more rigorous thrusts, he came hard on his own hairy chest and stomach.

Stiles came for the second time that night inside of Derek. The older man squirmed and moaned a little as he realized what was happening, pushing his hips closer unconsciously against Stiles as if to say that that he wanted more of him. Stiles knew badly wanted to believe it but he knew that at the end of the day, this was just all nothing but work to Derek so instead of telling the other guy what he really want, he uttered his line. "Tyler, I want to see how sloppy you are..."

Derek shivered in arousal again but moaned in loss as Stiles pulled out his cock. He tried his best to tightened his hole to ensure that nothing will come out until the final act. When Stiles finally got off the table, he leaned down on his back again the cold slab of glass then spread himself. He was somewhat embarrassed but he knew he needed to do this.

Stiles cannot help when his cock hardened to its full size as his eyes hungrily feasted on Derek's naked form. The guy's face was flushed in embarrassment as his bruised lips were half-opened as if he was in awe. The wide chest and abs that were covered with course of fine hair were covered with the guy's own cum. Stiles can't help but notice as well that Derek's cock remained half-hard as he looked down hungrily at his partner's body until he found the best part. Derek's previously pinkish entrance was a bit reddish now, exposed completely because the guy spread his own ass apart. The unkempt dark hair around it emphasized the hole's beautiful and natural pinkish color. It was intentionally clenched tightly as if to ensure that all of Stiles's semen will be kept inside. Though it was not part of the script, he crouched down and tried to wiggle his tongue in Derek's ass.

Derek will surely die of heart attack as his hole finally gave out and let Stiles inside. He pushed Stiles's head further closer that was somewhat impossible because the guy's face was now deeply buried in his ass. The younger man didn't mind though and continued felching his ass with slurping sounds as if he was eating something succulent.

If there was something tasted as good as Derek's cum, it was the guy's ass mixed with his own cum. Stiles tried his best to delve deeper but he knew he reached his limit so he pulled out his tongue because he was out of breath. He walked around the table and knelt next to Derek's head and crouched down to kiss the older man Spiderman style to share the alluring taste of their combined flavor.

Peter didn't know where to focus his attention. Will he watch Derek and Stiles's impromptu come felching or will he rather watch the first ever (and last) creampie of his nephew that M2M's patrons paid for to watch? Regardless, he knew that this was now his cue to enter the scene again. He talked to the staff over headset to open and close the door on his cue. He released a soft sigh of relief as he began to talk as if he was still outside of the room. "You know I can't fucking understand it! You can't just simply tell me that in the last minute. Yes, of course---"

The shock in Stiles and Derek's were really genuine as they heard Peter's line. They were so into it that they almost forgot (again) that they were on the middle of the shoot. 

"F-fuck Tyler. We should not let Ian caught us," Dylan alarmingly said as he helped Tyler to get on his feet.

"I'm with you in that man. The last thing I wanted is for him to find out that I'm fucking my co-star," Tyler chuckled as he began to collect his discarded clothes with wince at his every movement.

"I think I overdid it, didn't I?" Stiles asked guiltily as he stared at Derek's hardship as he began to dress.

"A bit. I had a hard time taking that huge cock of yours but it was fucking worth it," Derek admitted as he pulled Stiles in a quick but torrid kiss.

Stiles slowly inserted Derek's plug back in his ass to make sure that his release will be kept inside of his partner. "We don't have time to clean you up. You can dress on the bathroon and fix yourself. You looked like someone who just had sex."

"Gee, what gives?" Tyler asked and chuckled as he went inside of the bathroom.

Dylan quickly wiped the slovenly table but it just became messier so he just decided to cover the table with his blanket. He just hoped that Ian will not notice it. 

"You know what fuck you!" Peter shouted in anger as the staff opened the door loudly to emphasize how upset Peter's character was. "Sorry for that Dylan. Where's Tyler by the way?"

Dylan tried to play it cool and leaned against the backrest with his arms splayed at his sides. "He went to the bathroom to do something personal."

"I see," Ian said. "What was your blanket doing here?" Ian asked as his hand was showed in the camera view to touch the blanket but Dylan quickly pinned it on his side.

"Tyler spilled the juice on the table so I covered it. I'm just going to clean it later after you leave," Dylan quickly explained.

"With a blanket?" Ian asked incredulously. "Whatever. There's something that I need to tell you guys later so we must wait until Tyler is done."

Ten seconds passed until the bathroom door opened and Tyler came out who looked more compose and presentable than earlier. "Hey guys," he greeted as he sat on the sofa beside Dylan.

"You good?" Dylan asked.

"Better," Tyler answered giving Dylan a secret smile as he did so.

"Great. So guys, I already talked to the management and apparently they decided to cancel your shoot next week," Ian explained regretfully.

"Oh," Dylan muttered in shock. "So that's why you were upset earlier."

"Don't worry though, in case we have another movie to shoot. I will call you immediately---"

"No need," Dylan said quickly cutting off Ian effectively. "It's fine. I kind of realize that this gig is not for me. Tyler kind of share his life story as a porn star, it's kind of cool and awesome but I realized it's not my cup of tea. It was maybe a bit cliché but I wanted to find love and I can't do that if I will do this."

"That's sweet man," Tyler remarked genuinely. "That's also my reason why I decided to quit."

"You're quitting?" Stiles asked shockingly because this was not on the script. He was just not sure though if this was just another impromptu or the guy really meant it.

"Well I respect your decision Dylan but Tyler we need to talk about this matter later, okay?" Peter said that Derek answered with a curt nod. "Dylan, it's a shame that you decided not to continue but it was nice meeting you. You have my number, call me if you change your mind, okay?"

Dylan nodded as he accepted and shook Ian's hand. He offered his hand to Tyler as well but the latter embraced him instead. 

It was so tight and Stiles didn't want the guy to let go not just on this scene but on real life as well.

"Dylan, thanks again. Tyler let's go," Ian said as if he was in a hurry.

Dylan watched them go and he hoped that Tyler will atleast say something or gave him his business card but instead the guy left without even looking back.

Dylan went to the restroom and washed his face in the mirror to clear his head. He decided to go out to clean the mess in the living room because he was sure as hell that his roommates will beat the shit out of him for it when he glimpsed at the mirror and saw a rectangular card that was inserted on the corner of it. Tears swelled on his eyes as he realized it was Tyler's business card. He hugged it on his chest and wanted to do a victory dance when he heard an annoying voice from the living room complaining why his blanket was in the table and covered in cum. He guessed that Tyler can wait because for now, he needed to face his roommate's wrath.

"And cut!" Peter shouted as he stand up and applauded. The rest of the crew followed his example.

A staff quickly assisted Stiles and asked him if he wanted to take a shower. He just nodded and followed the staff to the said place but on his way, he received praises from the crew. He showered quickly and met Peter who commended him for his natural talent and offered him to do more scenes but just like his character, he decided to decline. He was very disappointed that Derek just left without saying goodbye at all.

Stiles should be happy because he received more than what he was promised because their video was a big hit. He sighed on his way out of the studio when he saw a familiar face standing next to his rental car (that was provided by the studio).

"Hello Batman."

"Hey Erica. It's been a while," he greeted at his friend/ex-fling who wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "C-can't breathe!"

"Sorry for that," Erica apologized. "I was sure that it was you Batman. This dick is hard to forget you know!" she joked grabbing at Stiles's bulge playfully as she did so.

"Not funny," Stiles mumbled pertaining to the groping. "But seriously I miss you guys."

"Same here and thank you for helping Isaac to explain everything to Scott."

"To be honest, I'm only thinking of Scott that time. Lahey needed a reality check because he was hurting my brother."

"Regardless. Thanks," Erica genuinely said.

"I wanted to spend more time with you but there's a flight that I need to catch," Stiles explained regretfully. He really wanted to talk Erica but he will be late on his flight.

"You're the same you know," Erica snorted.

"You mean me and Lahey?"

"Nah. I'm talking about Derek. He said that he needs to go to school to present his master's thesis so he left you without even saying goodbye," Erica explained as he handed him a business card.

He looked at the card and written there was Derek Hale and his contact number. He gaped and just stared at Erica in shock.

"It's rare... no, let me correct myself. This was the first time Derek gave his contact number to someone so I guess he really likes you. He just gave me this card and told me to give it to you," Erica explained further.

Stiles can't still believe it, his hand was shaking as he memorized all of Derek's information just in case Erica changed her mind and took it back.

"Just please don't hurt him, okay?" Erica softly uttered. 

"I'm also your friend, remember?" Stiles asked feigning to be offended.

"Derek may look like he was made of marble but believe me when I say that he's softer than a marshmallow inside. He was an asshole most of the time but that was just his mask. Take care of each other," Erica said as she held Stiles's hands.

"Don't hope too much. Who knows if Derek just wanted to hook up with me, right?" he asked in a sad tone.

"I know Derek. He is not a fan of one night stands. He was just doing porn not because he really like it but because he needed the money," Erica explained. "If that was not the case then don't you want to atleast try it? I also know you so well Stiles so what happened back there was not simply fucking. You like Derek."

Stiles didn't know what to say after that. They exchanged goodbyes and promised to be more in touch. The way to the airport and the flight passed like a blur. Now here he was, holding his phone on his right hand while holding Derek's business card on his left. 

He didn't know what to say to be honest but Erica was right, he should atleast try. If Derek just wanted to hookup, he will decline and tell him that he didn't want that. Stiles had a lot of one-night stands but he knew he will be broken for anyone else once he got a taste of Derek again. 

He sighed then dialed Derek's number quite sure that the guy will not answer because it was already one AM but much to his shock, it was answered on the first ring.

"Stiles?" Derek asked in a little voice as if he was scared to be disappointed.

"Derek, I'm going straight to the point. I will not deny that I love what we did earlier but I kind of like you... like like-you-so-bad-that-I-want-us-to-be-together. I'm not that type of guy to sleep around. Not anymore. So if you---"

"That's good. I wanted more than sex as well and I l-like you as well. I'm going to California next week, I wonder if we can have a dinner during my stay," Derek asked hopefully.

Stiles was not sure what to say. He was overwhelmed with the whole thing and the possibility of a future with Derek. He answered an almost inaudible 'yes' but the older man fortunately heard it. Derek was planning to bring him to this simple Mexican restaurant that offered cheap but delicious authentic tacos. It was very simple but more than enough for Stiles.

 

∆∆∆

STILES groaned in irritation while he stared at the black screen of his phone. He buried his face on his folded arms as he heard the endless babbling of his old and new classmates that further fueled his irritation. 

It was almost a week of no communication with Derek. The older man told him that he will be gone for a week to complete his requirements on his new job. The guy instructed him to not email, call, or text him for a week because he said he was busy as if he was talking to his servant and not to his boyfriend.

They were dating for four months already. Their first date in Taco Loco ended up with Derek on his knees while giving him a blowjob that banned them on the said restaurant forever. Many dates followed after that most of the time ended either on his dorm or in Derek's apartment in New York.

He groaned in boredom and ignored the increasing chatters now mixed with squels of delight and occasional giggles from the girls on his back. He reached his limit and dialed Derek's number and called his boyfriend. As usual, the guy answered it at first ring.

"I'm glad you answer," Stiles said quickly and sarcastically before Derek can even say anything.

"I don't remember ignoring any of your calls," Derek answered.

"Because you told me not to call you!" Stiles screamed out in frustration but suddenly froze on his seat as he watched his new professor came to him.

"Mr. Stilinski. I will appreciate it if you lower down your voice. It's hard to focus talking to my distress boyfriend if you're shouting in the background. Besides, I do not allow cellphones during my class. Stay after the class for your detention," Stiles's new Psychology professor reprimanded him.

"I'm not informed that we are back in high school," Stiles retorted back.

Derek's left eyebrow raised in question. "Sorry kid. I just thought you're a highschool student. You don't look like a college student to me," 

The whole class erupted into howls of laughter but Stiles didn't mind because the only one that matters is now standing before him looking so sexy in that pair of glasses and the promise of detention later was not that bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of my first Sterek smutty sex scene? My girlfriend loved it so much! I hope you feel the same ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
